Victorious: All Grown Up
by tmrox14
Summary: The Victorious gang in the future. Bade and Cabbie. Takes place seven years after graduation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One of the first fanfics I read was a future fic of the Victorious cast, so I figured I'd write one. I'm not sure exactly how I want it to go but I have some ideas. I think it's going to be from a third person POV because even though I love writing as one of the characters, I think it will work best for this story. Let me know what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Never have, Never will.**

San Diego, California

Beck and Jade were sitting at their kitchen table, each with a cup of coffee. It had been seven years since graduation.

"Beck, don't you think we should call Cat and Robbie to come see the baby? We haven't seen them in like two years, since their wedding. Plus they don't live too far," Jade asked her husband.

Beck answered, "Babe, they live in Venice, near Cat's Nona's. That's almost two hours from here."

"I know, but we have the whole basement, they can stay overnight here or something."

"Okay, why don't you call Cat?"

"Okay." Jade pulled out her cell phone and dialed her best friend's number.

Venice, California

Cat and Robbie were sitting on the couch in their apartment, trying to agree on where to go that weekend. Just as Robbie was starting to suggest something, Cat's phone started blaring her ringtone _Give it Up. _

Hearing the song, she exclaimed, "Oh my God, Robbie, it's Jade!"

"Well, answer it," Robbie replied.

"Kay, Kay!" Cat tapped her phone, then put it to her ear. "Jade!" _(Pause) _"I'm great, how are you?" _(Pause) _"Oh my God, no way! Yes, we have to come see her!" _(Pause) _"Yeah, okay, let me talk to Robbie then call you back?" _(Short Pause) _"Kay, Kay, Bye!" She ended the call then turned to her husband. "Robbie, tonight, we should go to San Diego to visit Beck and Jade, they had a baby!"

"Good idea!" Robbie answered, "We haven't seen them in a while."

"Yay! I'll call Jade and let her know. Can we leave by five?"

"Sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I decided to get organized and that took some time. Enjoy! (or not, I don't care)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Cat and Robbie were getting ready to leave for San Diego. They finished packing the car, then Cat got in the passenger seat with Robbie driving. Two hours later, they were standing on the Olivers' doorstep, hand in hand. After a few seconds, the door opened. The first thing Jade noticed was Cat's hair. It was dark brown and hung in two braids on her shoulders. There was a squeal, an "Oh my God Cat!" a "Hey guys, how's it goin'?" and a "Great, how are things for you?" I think you can guess who said what. Cat leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Jade. Instead of yelling and pushing her off, Jade smiled and hugged her back.

"Well, let's not just hang out on the doorstep, come in!" Beck told them. Beck and Jade opened the door wider and moved aside so Cat and Robbie could enter. They walked in, following Beck and Jade to the kitchen.

"I'll go get her." Jade announced. She turned and went into the living room and up the stairs. Beck turned to Cat and Robbie.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" He offered. Robbie turned to Cat. She shook her head.

"No thanks, we're good." Robbie answered. Just then, Jade came down the stairs with her daughter wrapped in a purple blanket in her arms. Cat ran over to see her.

"She's beautiful," Cat breathed.

"I know." Jade whispered.

"What's her name?" Cat and Robbie asked at the same moment. Cat giggled.

"Maddie." Beck said.

"What's it short for?" Cat asked.

"Maddelyn."

"Middle name?" Robbie questioned.

"Caterina," Jade smiled. Cat beamed and her eyes sparkled.

They eventually made their way into the family room. Cat and Robbie sat on the couch, and Beck sat in a chair perpendicular to them. Jade stood next to him, rocking Maddie and bouncing slightly. Beck reached up and rubbed her back. They talked about everything: Beck and Jade's house, old memories from Hollywood Arts, their jobs. Robbie had opened a theater and Cat was an actress and makeup artist there. Cat was also still the queen of karaoke. Jade was a script writer and a voice teacher. Beck was an actor (who would've thought?) and ran workshops at a nearby theater. After about an hour of just talking, Cat looked at Robbie. He nodded at her.

"Alright we have some news!" Cat announced.

"Well tell us," Jade said.

"Okay, well… I'm having a baby!"

"Oh my God, Cat! Congrats!" Jade passed Maddie to Beck and got up to hug her best friend.

"When are you due?" Beck asked.

"January, right Robbie?" Cat asked, turning to Robbie.

"Yup," He replied.

"So you guys have to help us pick names!" Cat exclaimed.

"Of course. I'm your best friend, that's my job!" Jade said. They spent hours talking, then Beck and Jade showed Robbie and Cat where they would be staying. Jade was smiling as she fell asleep in Beck's arms. Until Maddie's cry woke her.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't have much to say… so here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Jade groaned and rolled over, shaking Beck awake.

"Beck, Maddie's crying. What time is it?" Beck turned his head around and squinted at the clock.

"Four forty-five a.m." Jade sighed, got out of bed, and walked towards Maddie's room. Beck followed her. She lifted Maddie out of her crib.

"Is she hungry?" Beck asked.

"She shouldn't be. She ate at like one, right?"

"Yeah. Does she need to be changed?"

"No. Maybe she just woke up and realized she was alone." Jade tried to put Maddie back down. Every time she laid her in the crib, Maddie cried again.

"I guess we're getting up now," Jade said.

"Seems like it." Beck nodded. They went downstairs. Jade sat down on the couch with Maddie in her arms. Beck went to turn the coffee pot on. As he entered the kitchen, he realized something.

"Uh, Jade? We don't have enough food for breakfast for all of us."

"Ugh, that's what I forgot…" She muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll go to the store. What should I get?"

"Ummm, get waffle mix maybe? Oh, and some bacon." Beck nodded and grabbed a jacket. He headed towards the front door. Jade shifted the baby in her arms and leaned her head back. After about five minutes, the basement door slowly creaked open. Jade looked up. Cat stood in the doorway.

"Cat? What are you doing up this early?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"It's a little before five."

"Oh. I'm not sure… I guess I just didn't feel like sleeping anymore. Robbie _was _snoring kinda loud." Jade laughed quietly. Cat came and sat facing her on the other end of the couch, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"So do you know yet?" Jade asked.

"Know what?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Oh," Cat said, looking down at her stomach, "No, we decided to be surprised,"

Well if it's a boy, maybe Robbie will finally man up," Jade said.

"Hey!" Cat joked, "Don't insult my husband!"

"Sorry. I know he makes you happy."

"It's okay," Cat smiled, "Hey, where's Beck?" She asked. Just then, Beck came back through the front door.

"There." Jade stated, nodding toward him. He put the bags on the counter, then came into the family room.

"Hey Cat," He said to her.

"Hi!" She replied.

Beck took Maddie from Jade. His tiny daughter opened her eyes. He smiled at her. Since it was 5:30 in the morning, they didn't have anything to do, so they just sat and talked. It's amazing how much you have to talk about when you haven't seen your best friend in two years.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been having some writer's block with this story, and softball takes up like all my time. But I'm on break now, so I can write. Happy Spring!**

Beck and Jade sat on one side of their kitchen table, with Cat and Robbie on the other. It was about 7:30 in the morning. Maddie was propped up in one of Beck's arms. There was a stack of waffles, a plate of bacon, and a jug of orange juice in the center of the table. They talked while they ate.

"So what should we do today?" Beck asked.

"Hmm…" Robbie wondered.

"Hey, why don't we call Tori, Trina and Andre and see what they're up to! I haven't seen them in forever!" Cat suggested.

"That's a good idea, Cat." Robbie said.

"Where should we go?" Beck asked, "I don't want to be normal and just go to a restaurant or the beach."

"Why not?" Cat wondered aloud.

"Because normal's boring. Andre said so himself."

"I thought that was you." Jade said.

"No, I said that easy is boring." Beck answered.

"Oh my God, I know where we can go!" Cat suddenly exclaimed.

"Where?" Robbie asked.

"Jade, remember that summer before high school and we went up to that park and camped out for a weekend?"

"Oh, yeah, that was really fun, we should go there!" Jade said.

"I'll call Tori and Trina!" Cat stood up from the table excitedly.

"I got Andre," Beck said, passing Maddie back to Jade, then standing up and heading up the stairs.

…...

Two hours later, they were on their way to the park. Beck was driving, and Robbie in the passenger seat, and Cat and Jade in the backseat with Maddie's car seat in between them.

"What did Andre say, besides that he'd meet us there at eleven?" Jade asked her husband.

"He is bringing his fiancée Chelsea and his nephew Teddy who he has custody of. Teddy's five."

"What about Tori and Trina?" Jade looked at Cat.

"Tori is coming with Trina plus Trina's husband Brad and their three-year-old daughter Kira."

"I didn't know Trina got married, good for her." Beck said.

"Well that was when she was still an annoying grunch, so that's why none of us were invited to her wedding." They went on talking for the rest of the hour-long car ride. When they arrived, it was only 10:30, so they got out and set up a big picnic blanket under a huge tree. Cat was looking all around her. Suddenly, her eyes stopped on an opening in the trees.

"Oh my God, Jade, the lake. We have to do what we did when we were little."

"Cat…" Jade whined.

"Please….!" She begged. Finally Jade smiled and stood up. Cat did the same. Jade handed Maddie to Beck and took off her sweatshirt, leaving her in a black tank top and gray shorts. She had remembered the lake and dressed prepared. Cat was already in black shorts and a pink halter top.

"Come on," Cat said, waving the guys to follow them. They walked across the park to the opening in the trees. About 200 yards away, there was a big blue lake with a dock going out into it. There were no boats out on the lake, just a few birds occasionally landing on the water. Cat held out her hand. Jade grabbed it and they took off running and jumped into the lake. They came up with messy hair and wet clothes. They were both laughing really hard.

"I just got a text from Andre, he's here." Beck yelled to the girls.

"Let's go!" Cat said. They walked back through the trees and towards the parking lot. Andre was lifting a cooler out of the backseat of his car and Chelsea was holding Teddy's hand. Cat ran over to Andre and hugged him, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Andre! Sorry I'm all wet," Cat said.

"Hey, Little Red!" Andre replied. Jade and Robbie each hugged Andre, then Jade took Maddie from Beck and he hugged Andre too. Cat walked over to Chelsea and held out her hand.

"I'm Cat, Andre's friend from high school, you must be Chelsea!" Chelsea shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Cat," Chelsea replied. Cat bent down to Teddy.

"Hi, I'm Cat. You must be Teddy!" She waved to him.

"Hi…" Teddy said shyly. Cat smiled.

"Let's go over here and wait for Tori and Trina." Jade suggested. She put Maddie on her other hip and turned towards their picnic blanket. Everyone followed her. They sat down on the blanket.

"So who's this little girl?" Andre asked, motioning to Maddie.

"This is our daughter, Maddelyn." Jade said, looking at Beck. Teddy came over and knelt down in front of Jade and Maddie.

"You wanna hold her?" Jade said softly to Teddy.

"Yes." Teddy smiled.

"Okay, sit down right here." Jade told him, patting the spot next to her on the blanket. Teddy sat down and held out his arms. Jade gently placed Maddie in them and adjusted Teddy's arms so he was supporting her head.

"What's her name?" Teddy asked.

"Maddie," Jade replied. Just then, Cat got up.

"Tori!" She yelled and ran toward the parking lot. Andre, Robbie and Beck stood up and went after her. Jade took Maddie back from Teddy and walked towards Trina's car. When they reached the parking lot, Trina was unhooking her daughter from her car-seat, Tori was leaning on the side of the car, and Brad was standing next to Trina. They all hugged Tori and Trina and walked back over to the blanket.

"This is my husband, Brad, and my daughter, Kira." Trina said. Andre introduced them to Chelsea and Teddy.

They spent the day talking, laughing, sharing stories, eating sandwiches, and watching Teddy and Kira run around in the grass. Finally, when they were all out of stories and inside jokes, the sun started to set and they packed everything up. They exchanged hugs and Tori said they should do it again soon. Everyone agreed. They decided to come up to the park again later in the summer and camp out.

That night as they were lying in bed, Jade said to Beck, "Today was really fun. I never realized how much I missed our friends."

"Me neither," Beck said, "I'm glad we got to see everyone. It stinks Cat and Robbie had to go home so soon, though."

"Yeah, well they have to work, and so do we." Jade said.

"Goodnight Jade. I love you."

"'Night Beck. I love you too." She rolled over and closed her eyes.

**A/N: Wow, that took me a really long time to write. I'm supposed to be sleeping right now. Oh well. Hope you liked this chapter, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer broke, and I've been really busy, and I wasn't really sure what to do with this story. So anyways, here's chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: I think it's obvious that I don't own Victorious, considering I'm only thirteen…**

"Okay, so read me your list," Cat said to her husband. They were sitting on the couch after dinner, talking about baby names.

"Alright, for a girl, I have Hayley, Rylie, Morgan, Charlotte, and Delaney. For a boy, Matthew, Jeremy, Luke, Jacob, and Andrew.

"I like those," Cat said, smiling, "What about middle names?"

"Well for a boy, Robert, after my Grandpa. Or Lane, because I think he helped us so much in high school. And for a girl, Sabrina, after my sister, or Maree, after my mamaw. Even though she hated you."

"Okay, wanna hear mine?" Cat asked. Robbie nodded. "For a boy, Nicholas, Kevin, Ryan, Willy, and Nathan. If it's a girl, Katherine, Olivia, Michele, Carly, and Alyssa."

"Cute. Middle names?"

"For a girl, Jade, Victoria, or Gabriella. For a boy, John after my dad, Ethan after my cousin, or Frankie after my brother."

"So I get Jade and Victoria, but who's Gabriella?"

"Remember that Cow-Wow dance? She's the girl you took, which made me jealous and realize I liked you. Also, my Aunt's name is Gabrielle, so that's pretty close."

"Well my favorites on your list are Olivia, Alyssa, Nicholas, and Willy."

"I like Hayley, Delaney, Jacob and Andrew." Cat told him.

"So looks like we're down to four to choose from for each."

"Well, we've still got six months 'til the baby comes." Cat said.

"Yeah," Robbie said, wrapping his arms around her, "I can't wait."

"Me neither," She said, leaning into him.

**A/N: I know, this chapter's kind of short. And it might bore you if you don't like fluff. Well, hopefully next chapter will be better. Please Review or PM, I wanna know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I seriously have the worst luck with computers. I broke the screen on my laptop and finally got my files moved to my mom's computer, which got a virus a few days ago. I'm now typing this on my iPad.**

...

**Chapter 6**

Beck walked in the door just as Jade hung up her phone.

"Hey," He said to his wife, "Where's Maddie?"

"Sleeping." Jade replied. "So how was work?"

"Pretty good. Elizabeth Gillies was on set today."

"Really? I love her!"

"Yeah she's guest starring in an episode or two," Beck said, "So how was your day off?"

"Pretty good I guess. I just watched a movie, then talked to Cat for a while. Hey, do you mind if I go out with her and Vega this Friday night?"

"Out?"

"I don't know, Cat said her and Tori planned something. Robbie said he'd come up here and hang out with you if you want."

"Sure, sounds good. What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking spaghetti."

"Do you want me to make it?" Beck offered.

"How 'bout you go get Maddie and I'll make it. We know how your cooking skills are."

"Hey, I can cook," Beck objected, "Have you tried my cereal?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Babe, let's face it. You can't cook."

Beck opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it and went upstairs to get his daughter.

...

"So where are we going?" Jade asked Cat as they drove to pick up Tori on Friday.

"A restaurant I found about a half hour from here. They have karaoke competitions on Fridays." Cat replied.

Jade smiled. "Time to win." She said to Cat.

Five minutes later, they stood outside Tori's front door, waiting for her to answer.

"Hey you guys!" Tori said, coming outside and giving them each hugs. "Let's go sing!"

...

Cat, Tori, and Jade sat at a table in the restaurant, trying to pick a song to sing. After 10 minutes and many song ideas that were either denied or not available, Tori had an idea.

"What about Just For Now?" She suggested.

"By Imogen Heap?" Jade asked.

"Oh my God, I love that song!" Cat exclaimed. They went up to the DJ. He nodded and handed them each a mic. Jade started the song, Cat's higher notes blending with her's. Tori joined them, adding a lower part. They gave a flawless rendition of the song, and received a standing ovation. I think it's obvious who won the competition.

...

**A/N: Wow, I never realized how hard it is to type on this thing. I'm sorry for any errors, I don't have spellcheck on here. Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So are you excited for the baby?" Beck and Robbie were sitting in the Olivers' living room, a few minutes after Cat and Jade left for their night out.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous, but I can't wait."

"Yeah, it's a little stressful at first, but you'll do fine." Beck assured him.

"Yeah, I guess..." Robbie replied. "So how's your show doing?"

"Pretty good," Beck answered, " We're wrapping up the first season in a week or two. How's your theater?"

"Really good. Right now a high school is using it for their production of Thirteen."

"When is that? Jade loves that musical, maybe we'll come see it."

"So does Cat. I think it's the 26th through the 28th."

"I'll talk to Jade about it and see." Beck said. Just then, the baby monitor on the coffee table lit up, and Maddie's cry was heard.

"I'll be right back," Beck said, getting up. He disappeared for a few minutes, and then came back downstairs with his sleeping daughter in his arms. He sat down and continued talking to Robbie. After a while, they decided to watch a movie.

It was a little past midnight when the movie finished. Cat and Jade came in the front door, laughing hysterically.

"Hey, how was your girls' night?" Robbie asked.

"Really fun." Cat replied.

"We won the karaoke contest!" Jade announced.

"Well of course you did," Beck said, "What song did you sing?"

"Just for Now," Cat replied.

"By Imogen Heap?" Beck asked. Jade nodded.

"Good song," Robbie said.

"Tori picked it!" Cat told them, "She says hey."

"Well I'm glad you had a fun night," Beck said.

"We should probably get going," Robbie said to Cat.

"Yeah, it's pretty late," She replied. Beck and Jade walked them to the door.

"Thanks so much for tonight, it was amazing," Jade said, hugging Cat.

"You're welcome," Cat answered, "I had a great time."

"See you guys soon," Beck said.

"Bye,"


End file.
